


How did I get here? Plastic Beach Gorillaz (OC x 2d story)

by FemaleEren



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Phase Three (Gorillaz)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemaleEren/pseuds/FemaleEren
Summary: Read to find out what happens
Relationships: Stuart "2D" Pot/Original Character(s)





	1. chapter one

I awoke to the sound of waves crashing against the shore of beach I then proceed to sit up and take a look around at my surroundings. “Mmh where am I?” I thought to myself while looking around, I got up and started walking to what looked like a door.When I got up to the door I saw two seagulls one of them looked at me and spoke ”well hello there, young lady” I jumped a bit but calmed down” hello, um where exactly am I?” I asked them “why you’re on Plastic Beach my dear” they said “Plastic what?” I asked in disbelief “Plastic Beach” they said again. “What is Plastic Beach then?I asked “Plastic Beach is the farthest point from any other landmass in the world, dubbed "Point Nemo“ “Alright is there anyone else on this beach aside from me?” I thought out loud ”yes they're human aside from the female. She's a cyborg created by the one who runs this place.” Both seagulls “where can I find the one that runs this place?”I asked “Go inside you’ll him in the Hq downstairs” one of them said I told them thanks and headed inside to look for the main boss of the beach. While I was walking around the beach hq i ran into someone that was female and then I told her I'm sorry and asked what her name was. She said, her name was Noddle from the sound of her voice I could tell she was not human.

When I looked up I saw she was a cyborg. So I asked if she knew where the boss of the beach was. She said that she would be able to take me to the boss. I followed her into a room that looked the inside of a submarine “Murdoc I brought someone with me they said they wanted to see you” I looked over to see a man close to my age “bring her over here Noodle and then leave us be so may ask her how she got here” Murdoc said while looking back at me. She nods and then leaves us alone “how did you get here?” He asked 

“I haven’t the slightest clue how or why i’m here” I said he nods” alright well can you go check up on 2d for me” Murdoc said “yes I will” I then left after Murdoc told how to get to 2d’s room. I knocked on the door before entering “Mr.2d sir I’ve come to check up on you” I said “Ahhhh Ahhhhh. Who’s that? What’s going on! I didn’t think anyone else was on the island. Who are you?” 2d said “I just got here this morning “ I said “Did…. did Murdoc gas you. Are you going to be on the album? He keeps knocking people out and bringing them here to play.” he said “um no, but you look pretty scared” I said “that….whale.That big fish. That ttttthing is eyeing me up! It’s out to eat me blud! Whales!!! They’re enormous too big! Too big. It’s...It’s a horror” 2d said “What thing? I can’t see anything?” I said “Huh? Really? Oh thank god has it gone? He asked I looked at him, seeing how scared he was. 

“Waaaaaaaaaaaaaagh it’s there, look can you see it. Are you trying to get me killed? Go away. Go on. Sod off. Sod off. What are you doing here anyway?” he said I go over and close the window and he lays down “Hiya Mr.2d” I said “He’s gone! Ooh thank you so much. I hate whales!” He said “ no problem” I said 

”Thanks a lot! Who are you then?” He said looking at me “ Silveria” I said “Do you wanna come and watch a zombie film Silveria? I just got a blue-ray of Evil Dead or maybe Driller Killer or have you seen the Brood? That’s great” “Sure I’d love to watch one with you 2d” I said “really thanks Silveria.” I nodded and came over to him and watched “The Brood” after the movie was over we got to know each other better, he even told me about his other friends that he knew.”Well it was nice getting to know you 2d” I said as I stood by his door” same to you Silveria” He said I smiled and left his room I then adventered back to where I saw Murdoc. “Have a good time with 2d cute thing?” he asked “why yes I did Murdoc” I replied back “oh well how about I get to know you better” he said while pinning me against the wall” how about no” I said pushing him off me and running away. I got outside and ran to a place to calm down, I sat down and pulled out my mp3 player I just remembered I had with me “well I guess music won’t hurt me” I said then put on my headphones listening to Gorillaz On Melancholy Hill I sang along with the song not realizing 2d was watching over me"Up on melancholy hill There's a plastic tree Are you here with me? Just looking out on the day of another dream. Well, you can't get what you want but you can get me So let's set out to sea, love 'Cause you are my medicine When you're close to me When you're close to me So call in the submarine 'Round the world we'll go Does anybody know her? If we're looking out on the day of another dream.” I sang while grabbing my knees pulling them close to my chest.

“If you can't get what you want then you come with me Up on melancholy hill sits a manatee Just looking out for the day When you're close to me When you're close to me When you're close to me.” I sighed after I finished singing 2d came over and sat down by me then tapped me on my shoulder. I looked over at him” hey do you mind if I sang with you Silveria?” He asked “sure why not we can sing Stylo” I said he nodded and I sang “Love, electricity, shockwave central Pummel on the motherboard, yes Push up, overload, legendary heavy glow Sunshine, thunder roll, keep it all together Yes the lantern burn, burn it easy And broadcast, so raw and neatly.Thunder roll, sunshine, work it out.” He then sang “Overload, overload, overload Comin' up to the Overload, overload, overload Comin' up to the Overload, overload, overload Comin' up to the Overload, overload, overload Comin' up to the” I sang the rest of his part”Oh Stylo... (juice) Go forth, blossom in your soul When you know your heart is right Electric is the love When the mako flies (a giant fish) Up from the bottom in your eyes. Then I know the twilight skies, not so broken hearted (from the end of the line)” we both sang together on the next lyrics “Yes, this love is electric It'll be flowing on the street Night after night Just to get through the week Sometimes it's hard Right now” I looked up at the sky and sang”Sing yourself (juice) Out of depression, rise above I'll be searching if I know your heart Electric is the love. There's only one way.  
Let it pray a little while longer It's got a way of passin through man and woman In another world In another world, in the universe Right now Here's what we got to do Yes, this love is electric It'll be flowing onto the street.

Night after night Just to get through the week Sometimes it's hard” 2d sang the last part ”That's what I'm talking about Love, electricity, shockwave central Pummel on the motherboard, yes Push up, overload, legendary heavy glow Sunshine, thunder roll, keep it all together Yes the lantern burn, burn that easy And broadcast, so raw and neatly. Thunder roll, sunshine, work it out Right now.” We didn’t realize a very mad Murdoc was watching us bond over music.


	2. chapter two

After a bit I decided to walking around the beach and stop to look out at the sea while humming broken ”Is it far away in the Glitter Freeze Or in our eyes Every time they leave It's by the light Of the plasma screens.We keep switched on All through the night while we sleep There's nothing you can do for them They are the force between When the sunlight is arising There's nothing you can say to her I am without a heart And the space has been broken Broken Our love Broken.” I didn’t see someone come up behind me while I was busy in my own little world,“you alright?” Murdoc asked me I looked at him “I’m fine just thinking about things mostly who I am and how I got here Murdoc” I said I then sighed “life isn’t easy is it?” I asked. 

“No it’s not really Silveria” he said I nodded then looked out to the sea when Murdoc asked me something “hey Silveria do you mind if you sing something for all of us in the hq?” “sure” I said and followed in him back inside. Once we were inside and everyone else had arrived I stood in front of them, one of them had asked what song I picked to sing but I said it was a surprise. 

I smiled and started to sing ”City's breaking down on a camel's back. They just have to go 'cause they don't know wack So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see You won't get out the county, 'cause you're bad and free You've got a new horizon it's ephemeral style. A melancholy town where we never smile. And all I wanna hear is the message beep. My dreams, they've got to kiss me 'cause I don't get sleep, no.” I looked at everyone and continued to sing ”Windmill, windmill for the land.Turn forever hand in hand Take it all in on your stride It is sinking, falling down Love forever, love is free Let's turn forever, you and me Windmill, windmill for the land Is everybody in?” 

I looked at Murdoc and then smirked knowing what part was next I opened my mouth and started up the next part ”Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats, Lining them up like ass cracks, Lay these ponies at the track  
It's my chocolate attack. Shit, I'm stepping in the heart of this here Care bear reppin' it harder this year Watch me as I gravitate Hahahahahahaa.  
Yo, we gonna go ghost town, This motown, With your sound You're in the blink Gonna bite the dust Can't fight with us With your sound You kill the INC. So don't stop, get it, get it Until you jet ahead. Yo, watch the way I navigate Hahahahahhaa Feel good, ahhhhahahahah” I just keep going with song shocking everyone.

“Don't stop, shit it, get it We are your captains in it Steady, Watch me navigate, Ahahahahahhaa. Don't stop, shit it, get it We are your captains in it Steady,Watch me navigate Ahahahahahhaa. Feel good, ahhhhahahahaha Feel good,Feel good, ahhhhahahahaha Feel good…” I stopped and stayed quiet looking at everyone with smirk on my face. 2d and Murdoc both fell off their chairs while everyone else looked shocked “y-you can rap and sing to our song feel good inc” Murdoc stuttered out “yes I can I’ve always could do that” I said.


	3. chapter three

*one month later*

I was sitting in 2d’s room waiting for Murdoc to stop chasing him around just so he could hit him over something stupid just like he has done for longest time i’ve been here on the beach for only a month and already found out how abusive Murdoc is towards 2d. I sighed and started singing halo from beyonce without knowing 2d snuck back into his room,”Remember those walls I built? Well, baby they're tumbling down and they didn't even put up a fight.They didn't even make a sound I found a way to let you in but, I never really had a doubt standing in the light of your halo I got my angel now.”

I smiled as I remembered how close me and 2d have become over a period of time ”It's like I've been awakened every rule I had you breakin' it's the risk that I'm taking I ain't never gonna shut you out! Everywhere I'm looking now I'm surrounded by your embrace baby, I can see your halo you know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more it's written all over your face baby, I can feel your halo pray it won't fade away I can feel your halo, halo, halo I can see your halo, halo, halo I can feel your halo, halo, halo I can see your halo, halo… Halo, ooh ooh…”   
I felt someone sit behind me facing away from me as I sang. ”Hit me like a ray of sun burning through my darkest night you're the only one that I want think I'm addicted to your light I swore I'd never fall again. But this don't even feel like falling Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again” I felt the person turn and face my back “And it's like I've been awakened every rule I had you breakin' it's the risk that I'm taking I'm never gonna shut you out! Everywhere I'm looking now I'm surrounded by your embrace baby, I can see your halo. You know you're my saving grace you're everything I need and more It's written all over your face Baby, I can feel your halo pray it won't fade away.” 

I felt arms wrap around me and I knew 2d was the one holding me close I smiled and kept going to the end.”I can feel your halo, halo, halo I can see your halo, halo, halo I can feel your halo, halo, halo I can see your halo, halo… Halo, ooh ooh… I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo I can feel your halo, halo, halo I can see your halo, halo… Halo, ooh ooh… Halo, ooh ooh… Halo, ooh ooh, oh…”

“Everywhere I'm looking now I'm surrounded by your embrace baby, I can see your halo.You know you're my saving grace You're everything I need and more It's written all over your face Baby, I can feel your halo.Pray it won't fade away I can feel your halo, halo, halo I can see your halo, halo, halo I can feel your halo, halo, halo I can see your halo, halo… Halo, ooh oh… I can feel your halo, halo, halo I can see your halo, halo, halo I can feel your halo, halo, halo I can see your halo, halo… Halo, ooh oh…” I stopped and looked down at the floor” you ok 2d?” I asked

“oh i’m alright just summfink on my mind at the moment Silveria” I looked at him from the corner of my eye”oh and what would that something be Stuart? I asked he blinked a little surprised that I knew his real name “just a fing about the future outside Plastic Beach” he said looking at me a bit more concentrated than he normally was. I turned around and faced him still being held by him “Stuart you can tell me about it unlike Murdoc I’m human and I won’t laugh at you” I said with a smile even though my two front teeth were missing like 2d’s thanks to Murdoc hitting me right in the mouth while he was in drunken state. 

2d tilted his head when he noticed two of my teeth were gone “what happened to you Silveria? Your two front teeth are missing like mine” he said I looked down” Murdoc hit me right in the mouth while he was really angry” I said not letting 2d know the real reason. 2d got up picking me up with him “Silveria” he said I looked at him blushing a bit”yeah?” I asked He just smirked before kissing me on the lips, I blushed and kissed back before someone came banging on the door yelling for 2d to come out.”2d get your ass out here now!” yelled Murdoc I looked at him and nodded after he placed me on his bed “alright i’m coming” 2d said he went outside the door closing it and I layed down on his bed hearing Murdoc yelling at 2d about messing something up.


	4. chapter four

I was sleeping on 2d’s bed when someone came in and got on top of my body as I slept, I woke up and I saw Murdoc on me “what the hell Murdoc get off me!” I yelled loud enough for 2d to come running into the room. “Get away from her Murdoc” 2d said with angry laced in his voice I looked at him scared. Murdoc looked at me then 2d before he got thrown off of me “get out of the room right now Murdoc” I said Murdoc left and I started shivering on the bed from fright 2d came over and laid down pulling me to him calming me down ”Stuart will you please stay here with me” I said looking at him “I’ll stay here, love” he said I blushed a little at the nickname.

He started kissing me and then got on top of me”please be gentle Stuart” I said pulling him close to me “I’ll be gentle love don’t worry” I nodded and kissed him letting him do as he pleased. He licked my bottom lip still kissing me, I opened my mouth letting him explore his new found territory I pulled away and let him take off my shirt; I started taking off what was left on me letting 2d watch. “So beautiful” he said looking over my naked body before him “2d” I said blushing he smirked and started licking down to my core I held back moans teasing him like he was me.

I arched my back when 2d started licking my core”S-Stuart” I moaned out he smirked and kept giving me more pleasure “Stuart I need you please stop teasing” I said He pulled himself back up to my top half”are u ready?” he asked I nodded “yes” I said He entered me I started to whimper a little feeling a bit of pain”shhhhh it’s alright it will better soon love” he said kissing my eyes I finally bucked my hips against 2d’s hips moaning a little. After awhile he started thrusting in and out causing me to moan in pleasure”Stuart faster please” I moaned out he nodded and picked up the pace hitting my G-spot causing me to moan out loudly “r-right there” I said as he kept hitting the spot over and over again.

“S-Silveria i’m getting close love” he said “m-me too” I said I moaned loudly when he hit my g-spot really hard causing me and him to cum “ahhhhh” I moaned out 2d looked at me panting “never thought you’d be good in bed Silveria” he said I pulled him down onto me after he pulled out of me ”only for you Stuart” I said before falling asleep. 

*timeskip to next day*

I woke up and looked at 2d seeing him still asleep and his arms around my waist as I laid on his chest I smiled remembering what 2d and I did last night. 2d yawned and woke up looking at me” morning sleepyhead” I said smiling “morning love” he said smiling back I kissed him and got up and out of bed dressing myself in one of 2d’s shirts and a pair of his briefs he watched me and then got dressed himself. I walked of the room and went to look for food passing Cyborg Noodle along the way “well look who's up” I heard Murdoc say I looked at him glaring he came over and looked at me seeing I was wearing some of 2d’s clothes.

“Well well looks like someone’s claimed you as his” Murdoc said smirking I huffed and walked past him and into the kitchen and said good morning to the others. One of them looked at me whistling a little”well hello fine thing” they said “hands off I’m not yours to touch” I said grabbing food and walking over to 2d I handed him an apple while I ate an orange. The one that whistle at me just glared at me and 2d as we talked to each other on the couch “no you can not tickle me Stuart” I said he pouted a little making me give in “ok fine u win” I said sighing to myself. He started tickling me and I started laughing “uncle uncle” i said while laughing “you want free you have to admit you’re my girl” he said “I’m your girl 2d” I said he let me go and sat on the couch thinking. 

Murdoc looked at us surprised that we were dating each other in the first place since all of us were stuck on Plastic Beach I looked at 2d and then up at the ceiling closing my eyes. 2d looked at me “you ok?” he asked a little worried “yeah I’m fine just a headache that’s all” I said trying to keep the pounding down he got up and went to get his headache pills.

I curled up on my end of the couch not paying much attention to other men trying to either help me out or just flirt with me while 2d was looking for the pills. “Leave her be she’s not yours to touch as she’s told you before” Murdoc said covering me up with a blanket before leaving to help Cyborg Noodle out with launch. I looked around seeing who all was missing and who all was in the room I gave up after a bit and fall asleep, 2d came back and walked over to the couch smiling”hehe how cute she’s sleeping” he said.


	5. chapter five

*three weeks later*

I woke up in the morning not feeling too well so I stayed in bed while the others were moving around the hq. “Hey you feeling ok Silveria?” Murdoc asked “ no not feeling well Murdoc” I said he came over and sat down near me on the bed “how long have you been feeling like this?” he asked “three weeks why?” I asked him,he crossed his arms I sat up confused and wondering why Murdoc was acting the way he was “well looks like you’re pregnant Silveria” Murdoc said looking at me I looked at him shocked and scared ”o-ok” I said he left and I laid down and looked out the window sacred to tell 2d the news.

I sighed and got up walking outside to find 2d so I could tell him, he looked at me and then came over “hey are you ok?” he asked I looked down a bit”2d I have something to tell you but I want to tell you in your room” I said before leaving. I was sitting on the bed when 2d came over to me after closing the door”come sit down Stuart” I said he did as I asked him and I got up and looked at him”2d i-i’m pregnant” I said he looked at me shocked “h-how far along?” he asked “three weeks” I said He got up and walked to the door I looked at him as he left.

After he left I laid on the bed curled up in ball” Silveria” I heard Murdoc say “what?” I asked he came in and looked at me ”it’s 2d you need to go stop him from drinking more alcohol” he said I got up and followed him to where 2d was sitting at “Stuart” I said walking over to 2d “sod off” I heard him say to me ”Stuart please stop drinking” I said coming up to him “I said sod off” he said before hitting me.

I looked at him tears building up in my eyes before I ran out of the hq “why did he have to act that way?” I asked myself as I sat on the beach crying Murdoc came out dragging 2d by the ear with him. “You need to stay with her you idiot!” I heard him yell at 2d, 2d came over and sat by me I looked at him tears running down my face”S-Stuart are you ok?” i asked he nodded before wiping away my tears. Murdoc left knowing he wasn’t needed anymore, 2d pulled me to him”I’m sorry I hurt you Silveria I never meant too I was just shocked” he said “I know stuart” I said looking at him.

“Silveria” he said pulling something out of his pocket ”yeah” I said. He pulled us both up and then kneel down holding an open ring box”will you marry me?” he asked “yes 2d I will” I said hugging him he smiled and slip the ring onto my ring finger.


	6. chapter six

I was sitting on the couch listening to music when 2d came up behind me wrapping his arms around my neck. I looked up at him and smiled my gapped teeth smile he chuckled ”you look like me but different love” “oh really now” I said he nodded and came over sat next to me. “How you feeling?” he asked” better now” I said I curled up beside him for a bit and hummed to what I was listening to.”'Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen and, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways maybe it's all part of a plan well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes hoping that you'll understand that, baby, now take me into your loving arms kiss me under the light of a thousand stars place your head on my beating heart thinking out loud maybe we found love right where we are.” 2d looked at me and smiled.

I smiled back before looking at the ring on my left ring finger when 2d softly sang a part of Empire Ants to me "Oh joy's arise the sun has come again to hold you sailing out the doldrums of the week the polyphonic prayer is here, it's all around you It's all around you out here. And if the whole world is crashing down fall through space out of mind with me where the emptiness we leave behind on warm air rising blows all the shadows far away The falling of the whole empire is here to hold you Rolling out and haunted till it sleeps." I softly sang back to him the rest of the song "Little memories marching on your little feet working the machine will it spin, will it soar? My little dream working the machine. Soon like a wave, empires will fall and closing in on the womb, of who you are little memories (memories, memories, memories). Your little feet working the machine will it spin, will it soar? My little dream working the machine soon like a wave, empires will fall and closing in on the womb, of who you are." 

After a bit I walked over to Cyborg Noodle and asked her to help me with something so we left and went to her room I asked her to cut and dye my hair blue then to dress me how she wanted to she nodded and got to work.”Hey Murdoc have you seen Silveria?” asked one of the boys “no actually I haven’t” he said “looking for me boys?” I asked coming over to them showing off my new look while standing by CyNoodle.

“Woah what happened here?” they asked “easy wanted to change up my look” I said before looking for 2d. I found 2d outside sitting by a tree so I went behind him and covered his eyes “hey Stuart” I said he jumped and turned to face me looking over my new style “like what you see?” I asked   
“yeah it suits you Silveria” he said as I sat down by him showing the necklace I was wearing he looked at it I smiled and read it”I love you to the moon and back 2d” he smiled I winced a little when he touched the areas near my new tattoos.

He tilted his head and I rolled up the sleeves of the kimono showing him them. “I got them done for you” I said looking at him ”really?” he asked “yeah” I said We both soon watched the waves crash against the beach surrounding the plastic beach hq as the day ended peacefully for us.

*timeskip to next day*

I walked passed Murdoc wearing one of 2d’s shirts and right to the couch half way holding my head. “You alright?” he asked “no bloody headache kicking in again” I said I leaned my head back against the couch when 2d came in “has anyone seen my shirt?” he asked “now why do you ask that faceache?” asked Murdoc “my shirt went missing this morning” he said I slid down off the couch and curled up on the floor” hey Silveria why you on the floor?” asked Russell “headache” was all I said.  
Murdoc walked over and looked at me ”hey faceache I found your shirt” he said “where did you find it murdoc?” 2d asked coming over to the couch “ Silveria has it on don’t know why though” Murdoc replied. 

I looked at murdoc then said “my shirt now” then fall asleep holding my head Murdoc and 2d just looked at me before Russell picked me up and walked to 2d’s room with me. “Well looks like someone’s taken a liking to your shirt faceache” Murdoc said I slept most of the day while the others worked some of them came to check on me ever so often but i didn’t mind. “Hey silveria you feeling ok now?” ask russell “yeah i am thanks for asking russell” i said


	7. chapter seven

*five months later*

I woke up late in the night to the sound of yelling “That has to be the real noodle!” I heard 2d yell I sat up and looked around”hmm?” I said to myself. “How would you know faceache?!” Yelled Murdoc back “Because it is her Murdoc” 2D replied sorrow lacing his voice I sighed and got up walking to see what they were yelling about. When I got there I found a young female passed out on the couch wearing a mask over her face“hmm who is she?” I asked the boys and Cy-Noodle.

“The real Noodle” Straut said to me half away smiling I nodded and went to her ”she’s asleep but she will be ok Stuart.” When noodle awoke she had gotten up to look at everyone then walked to Murdoc and him hard in the face. 2D was looking at Noodle, and was shocked that she'd even considered hitting Murdoc even I was surprised about it, but after a while everything settled down and The Gorillaz had two Noodles in the band and I was left very confused as to what was going on.

“Since the real Noodle is back what will happen with Cy-Noodle then since she was made to step in as Noodle’s replacement in the band?” I asked Murdoc “I’m not sure what will be done with her yet Sliveria but she won’t be used for scraps for now she’ll stay here with us and maybe be strictly my bodyguard.” He said while rubbing the area Noddle had punched him in I sighed a bit before sitting down on the couch “this has been the weirdest six months on this beach for me then anywhere else in the world yet in a way the best six months so far.” I said to myself while slowly rubbing my baby bump.

2d looked over at me softly smiling before catching Noodle up to date on what had happened for the last six months on the beach before she had washed up on shore the same way I did six months ago. Noodle nodded and went to sit by me “so you must be Sliveria 2d’s fiance right?” she asked I nodded and smiled at her “and you’re the Noodle 2d told me so much about over the past four months almost five” I replied to her question Noddle nodded and soon me and her were talking to each other and slowly becoming best friends with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> How did I get here? Plastic Beach Gorillaz (OC x 2d story) is also on qoutev as well but this thing is really old and i do mean old from like 2016 old. I have another one called When did I get here? Plastic Beach Story (oc X Murdoc) but i never finished writing chapter two of it i don't know if i ever will. But if people like this one a lot i might finish writing When did I get here? Plastic Beach Story (oc X Murdoc).


End file.
